A Night To Remember
by silly pancake22
Summary: Barbara Gordon Batgirl receives a late night surprise visit from none other than Dick Grayson Nightwing Dick is acting rather strange, and Barbara wants to know why...


A Night to Remember....

Barbara Gordon X Dick Grayson

Batgirl X Nightwing

Just a fan fic about these two little gotham heros! I have been loving this pairing lately! My inspiration to write is the problem... hopefully this will cure my laziness!

* * *

Night fall had swept over Gotham like a whirling wind. The moon was the only source of light for Barbara Gordon as she opened her apartment door. Barbara had just returned to her run down junky apartment from her night classes at Gotham University, her mind was exhausted, and her eye lids were growing heavy. She threw down her books and walked over to her dresser. She removed her clothes and rummaged through her clothing until she found a large over-sized blue tee shirt. She pulled it on over her small body. Wearing just the shirt and her underwear, she trudged over to the bed. She pulled down the covers and slid herself underneath them. She shivered at the cold feel of the sheets. The heat in her apartment was busted. The income from her job at the university library was hardly enough for her to pay rent, and the income from her part time job as Batgirl was an even lower salary. She always imagined that being a super hero would rake in tons of money. She was wrong.

But Barbara was 19 now, and in her stubborn opinion, that was too old to be living at home. Her parents insisted that she could stay a while longer, but Barbara refused. She would make it on her own... some how... Barbara pushed all of these worries out of her mind, and focused on getting some well earned sleep. She closed her eyes and instantly fell into a deep sleep.

It didn't seem long before Barbara faintly heard a tapping noise coming from the window. 'its just the wind...' she thought to herself. Trying to return to her happy dream land. She was just about to drift into her realm of sleep again, when she heard the noise again.. _tap tap tap_ again, coming from the apartment window. Barbara, still insisting that it was only a tree branch being pushed into the window by the wind... She pulled the covers loosely over her ears and tried to ignore it. When the noise persisted for a third time....._TAP TAP TAP..... _Barbara forced her heavy eyelids to lift up. She groaned turning slowly towards the window.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw a dark figure perched just outside of her window. Her mind flipped out, jumping to the conclusion that it was a burglar, her eyes shot open. But upon taking a closer look, the dark figure looked more and more familiar. "Dick?" She spoke curiously. She rose up from the bed and walked towards the window. She unlatched the window and pushed it open."Dick is that you?" She couldn't believe her very eyes. There he was, Gotham's very own Dick Grayson, better known as Nightwing, the acrobatic super hero of Gotham city.

"yeah... I was in the neighbor hood and..." He spoke in his deep but playful voice.

Barbara giggled.

"You're a heavy sleeper!" He said playfully!"

"Well you have some nerve coming here in the middle of the night waking me up!"

Dick just rolled his eyes and smiled. "I've had a very long day, Dick, im exhausted..."

"Yeah, and its gonna be a long night..." Dick looked back out towards the city of Gotham was a serious gaze.

Barbara was confused at his response, but she shook it off. "How did you get up here anyway!?" Barbara took note that her apartment was on the 4th floor of the building, how did Dick manage to get up here to her window ledge. "It wasn't easy..." He grinned. But Dick was a renowned acrobat, and he was often known for his massive upper body strength. Barbara just assumed that he climbed his way up... though seemingly humanly impossible, she knew Dick was capable of it.

"So, Nightwing.... why are you really here?..." Barbara asked slyly.

"Late night villain chase..." Dick spoke. Then they heard the sound of police sirens coming from down on the streets followed by multiple gun shots. Dick cringed at the sounds... "Duty calls...." He said.

"Oh..." was Barbara's only response, she was slightly disappointed that Dick would be leaving now. She was so flattered, and of course, surprised at his sudden visit. It didn't seem fair for him to just leave...

"Y'know... i could really use some help...." Dick spoke shyly. Barbara's eyes got wide, and a small smile appeared on her face. She nodded and turned back towards her apartment. She rushed to her closet and grabbed her batgirl costume. She turned to him again, "One minute!" She said then running to her small bathroom, so that she could change. Nightwing crawled fully through the window and stood in the apartment, looking around. Barbara's apartment was so small, and run down, there was barely any paint left on the walls, and the floor was aged and scuffed up. It was all one room except for the small bathroom off to the side, so she had a small bed in one corner and then a night stand, with the only lamp in the room standing on it. Then she had a counter with a microwave on it. A small table in the middle of the room, and that was it... Dick frowned at this, Barbara deserved so much better than this...

Barbara reappeared from the bathroom in her batgirl costume. "Ready?" She asked, staring at him.

"Y-yeah!" Dick replied. He was also disappointed that he had to leave to go fight crime, but at least now it would be more enjoyable that Barbara was coming along.

Dick reached his hand out to her, and she grabbed it, he then rushed towards the window, pulling Barbara along with him. They were now barely sitting on the edge of Barbara's window ledge, looking down 4 stories below at Gotham's streets. Dick glanced over at her with a devious smile. Barbara looked back at him with fear in her eyes, she feared that she knew what that look meant...

Dick leaped off the window ledge, holding on to Barbara tightly, making sure she would not fall out of his grip. Barbara, trying not to scream and wake up the whole city, bit her lip tightly and held onto Dick's body for her dear life. Dick grabbed onto several tree branches with his one free arm, slowing down his momentum to break the landing when they arrived on the ground. When the reached the ground, Dick landed on his feet, and Barbara landed on Dick, lifted awkwardly up onto his back, with her eyes closed tightly, still fearing the fall. She slowly opened her eyes realizing that they had landed, she removed herself from Dicks back and stepped down. Dick smiled at her. "That was fun right?"

Barbara nodded her head stiffly. Dick grabbed onto her hand again and walked her over to his motorcycle. This time, with a serious attitude, remembering that they still had a wild villain chase to deal with. Dick hopped onto the motorcycle, Barbara sat behind him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist, securing herself. Dick, revved up the motorcycle, and they sped off into the night, following the sound of the police car sirens and the gun shots.

Barbara could feel the wind rushing through her hair. Thoughts flooded into her mind.... Dick had never in his life held hands with her, even if only for a short amount of time, it was still a very peculiar act for him to perform. The idea that he surprised her with a late night visit was also rather peculiar, it wasn't at all like him to do so... Dick was acting very different tonight... and as much as Barbara wanted to find out why... she saved her questions, and pushed them far back in her mind, and just enjoyed the moment.

The motorcycle came to a screeching halt, when the two arrived on the scene. They arrived in front of Gotham National Bank, the wealthiest bank in the entire city. Police cars and helicopters flooded the area around them. Nightwing and Batgirl stepped off the motorcycle, and went to get a closer look at the scene. Maniacal laughter emerged from the bank's front entrance. The Joker and Harley Quinn stood at the entrance, holding large bags of money, close to several million dollars must have been in those bags.

The Joker's helicopter lowered itself down closer to the two villains, the climbed up into the helicopter. Flying up and away from the bank. "THEIR GETTING AWAY!" one of the cops yelled and pointed up at them. "SOMEONE! AFTER THAT HELICOPTER!!" Another cop commanded! Just then... Batgirl swiped one of the S.W.A.T teams guns and pointed it up at the helicopter, she fired several times, taking out the tail and part of a propeller, but the helicopter remained in flight. She fired two more times. A lucky shot! She hit the controls, and the helicopter began to slowly spiral down. The Joker began to fire back, he had plenty of high tech guns of his own, and fired down at the two heros. Two cops were shot down, Dick stepped in front of Barbara to avoid her getting shot. She ducked behind him... CRASH!! The helicopter hit the street with a earth quaking bang. The Joker stepped out firing the last of his ammo directly at Nightwing. A bullet was aimed right at him, he tried to move out of the way... but before he could fully escape the bullets path, it grazed the skin of his arm. He yelled in agony at the rush of pain. He clutched the wound with his hand... The scene was played in slow motion in Barbara's mind, she was the blood spray from his arm... Instantly tears began to form in her eyes, she knew it wouldn't be a lethal wound, but it was a deep gash on his right shoulder.

Dick regained his composure and refocused on the task at hand... The police flooded around the two villains and the fallen helicopter, the Joker was now out of ammo, and surrounded by the entire Gotham police squad. The Joker and Harley surrendered.... and placed their hands up, to be cuffed, thrown in the back of the armored police van, and sent of the Arkham's asylum.... once again...

It was all over, they had done what they came to do. The police began to clear the scene, "Good work, Batgirl." Several of the cops said to her as they left the scene. Her attention turned to Dick, his hand was still covering the wound, she reached her hands out and removed his hand from shielding the wound. She focused on the wound, the bullet cut clean through his costume, and through the first few layers of his skin... The gash was bout 4 inches long and about a half inch deep... blood gushed out of the wound, staining his costume. Barbara scanned the area looking for a remaining ambulance on scene. She spotted one and ran quickly towards it. Dick stood there, in pain, watching her move swiftly and effortlessly to aid his wound. She returned with a small white box, labeled "First Aid" across the front.

Barbara opened the box and removed several things from it. She cleaned the gash with some rubbing alcohol, dabbing it lightly. Dick flinched at the sting from the alcohol. Then Barbara wrapped gauze around his arm and shoulder, to apply pressure to the wound and stop the bleeding. Then... without even thinking, Barbara lightly kissed his shoulder, as something a mother might do when a young child hurts itself. Dick looked surprised that she did such a silly thing, but he smiled at her. Then, after a moment of silence, the two walked back to the motorcycle. Barbara, again, wrapping her arms tightly around Dick's waist, only this time, she also rested her head against his back, and smiled and closed her eyes. Dick, forgetting about all of his pain, just for a moment, not knowing why, but some how, Barbara was like a pain killer to him, he sped off on his motorcycle. After some time, Barbara felt the motorcycle come to a complete stop, the stop jerked her slightly and woke her up from her daze she was falling into on Dick's back, during their motorcycle ride, she had thought about Dick, she was entirely unaware of how it happened, but she had new feelings for him, feelings she certainly never thought she would have. Dick untangled himself from Barbara's arms and stepped of the motorcycle, then reaching out his hand to help Barbara off of the motorcycle. Barbara examined her surroundings, this wasn't her apartment building, this was certainly not it. This was Dick's manor. It was given to him by Bruce Wayne, the Batman, as a "graduation gift" from moving on from being his sidekick, to his own hero. Dick had always admired Bruce, as a father, and a mentor... as a dear friend. Barbara knew this very well, almost better than anybody. "Dick?" Barbara said softly.

"hm?" Dick turned his head half way towards her, as he unlocked the front door to the manor.

"This isn't my apartment building..." Barbara felt silly for mentioning this, but she felt it needed to be said, she was now thirsting for an answer as to why Dick's behavior had been so strange tonight.

"I know that..." He responded slyly.

"...Then why are we here?" She asked stupidly.

"Barbara.." He looked directly into her eyes, and her heart began to beat faster and faster. "Did you really want to go back to your run down apartment?" He asked, rolling his eyes.

She thought about this... the answer was no... she never wanted to go to her apartment, she despised it, it was gross, old, smelly, and dirty... But as far as Barbara was concerned, it was the only place she had...

The look on her face was enough of an answer for Dick. "...Exactly." He said as he showed her into the door of the manor. A dim light lit up the entry way of the manor, she could see decedent furniture and art around the room. He led her down the hall and into the master bedroom. The bedroom was large, the bed had a canopy and dark blue sheets. There was a large mirror on one end of the room, Barbara could see her reflection, she combed her hair with her fingers trying to make herself look more presentable. Dick turned to her and pulled her hands away from her hair and replaced them with his own hands. He combed through her long red hair, then he looked at her face... Her bright blue eyes were mostly covered up by her face mask, Dick fixed this by removing the mask and placing it on top of his dresser. Her returned to combing her hair with his fingers. Barbara was speechless, she wanted to say something so bad, she wanted to ask him so many questions, why was he acting his way? Did he have feelings for her? Should he take her back to her apartment? But she couldn't speak, her throat closed up and her heart was beating its way out of her chest. Dick moved his hands down to her back... he stared directly into her eyes, but she couldn't look back at him. He found the zipper of her costume, and began to unzip it down her back. Barbara's eyes shot open! What was going on!? He laughed at her reaction. and continued to unzip her costume, he then removed her arms from the sleeves and pulled her body free of the costume, all the way down to her boots, Barbara stood there... with her costume down to her ankles and a skimpy yellow undershirt and her underwear... But surprisingly, she was a lot more comfortable with it than she thought she would be... She wasn't extremely comfortable, but she wasn't extremely uncomfortable either... Barbara slipped off her boots and untangled herself from the remains of her costume. Dick admired her body, her yellow undershirt, and her arms were covering her shoulders as if she was cold, and her boy-short panties, with the batman logo across the front of them. "Nice undies..." Dick said jokingly. Barbara frowned at him for making fun of her... Dick only laughed again, and turned towards his drawer he reached in and grabbed a tee shirt, it was black, with long sleeves. "Here..." He said, handing her the shirt. Barbara took the shirt, and quickly pulled it over her body, it was huge on her, and she was relieved when she noticed that the shirt covered her underwear... She sighed a sigh of relief.

Dick walked towards the other side of the room, and removed his costume, revealing his muscular torso and his blue plaid boxers. Barbara, trying to distract herself from his body, scanned for a place to sit, she spotted a vintage chair covered in blue velvet, she curled up into the chair, feeling the soft velvet warm her skin. Part of her was so glad that Dick took them to his house, instead of taking her back to her apartment. She couldn't take her eyes away from his muscular back, while he finished changing out of his costume. His olive skin glowed bright with the moonlight reflecting off of it. He walked over to her, just his boxers on, he seemed comfortable. "You hungry?" He asked her. Barbara could only nod her head. She still couldn't speak a word.

He pulled her up off the chair and placed his hand on her back leading her out of the room, and down a long hallway to the kitchen. There was a tall island in the center of the kitchen. Dick grabbed a chair and signaled Barbara to have a seat. She obliged. He walked towards the cabinets and grabbed a box of cereal, two bowls and the jug of milk. He walked back towards the island and placed all of the items in front of him, and began to pour the milk and cereal into the bowl. He pushed one of the bowls towards Barbara and then tossed her a spoon. "This is the chef's specialty." Dick said jokingly. Barbara laughed lightly and began to shovel the cereal into her mouth. There was several moments of silence between the two, the only sounds were the crunch of the cereal being chewed. Moments later, Barbara felt that she needed to break the silence before she went insane. "How's your arm?" She asked in a worrisome tone.

"It's doing a lot better, thanks to you..." Dick smiled up at her.

"Does it still hurt?" She asked.

"No.." He replied simply.

"Really!?" Barbara sounded surprised that it wasn't hurting, it was a pretty bad wound. "Are you sure!?" She asked stupidly, as soon as she said those words she realized how stupid that sounded.

Dick laughed, and put down his spoon. " Yeah, its funny.... as soon as you kissed it, its like all the pain went away..."

Barbara remembered, she remembered her silly little act of kissing his arm, she ha hardly remembered it at all, because she had not even thought about it, she did it instinctually. She blushed and became embarrassed when she processed Dick's words.

"Why did you kiss my arm, Barbara?" Dick suddenly asked out of sly curiosity.

"U-Ummmmm.." Barbara was unsure how to answer this question. "I- I don't really know.."

"Well I'm sure there was some reason you did it..." Dick was persistent in getting an answer out of her.

"I guess... because I thought it would make it hurt less.." Barbara knew how silly it sounded, but that was the only real reason she could think of... why else would she do it?

"And it did... I guess kisses just have a way to make people feel better...." Dick smiled at her, he brought his gaze up into her blue eyes. Barbara was able to look back at him this time. She could feel a yearning feeling for him building up inside of her... His lips looked so inviting. He was focused on her stare, feeling that she was staring at his lips, he leaned closer to her, leaving their faces only millimeters apart. Dick was now becoming nervous, he had been wanting to kiss her all night long, his carefully, long awaited plan had gotten him this far, and he was moments away from feeling her soft lips. "Barbara?" Dick asked softly.

"Yes, Dick?" She looked at his longly.

"Can I tell you something?" He looked worried that she might reject him...

Barbara nodded lightly.

"Did you know that sometimes I wish we were falling off the edge of the world together, just so that I could hold you, and feel you hang onto me tightly, like we were when we jumped out of your window..."

Barbara's heart was skipping beats, this is what she had been waiting to hear all night long... This is why he had been acting so strange.

"And sometimes..." He continued..."I wish a hundred bullets would graze my skin, just so that you could tenderly care for each one of the wounds, and kiss each one, to make the pain go away.." He smiled at his words, remembering the events of earlier that night. Remembering the feeling of her lips on his wound.

"And I think you are an amazing person, Barbara, and I have been working up the nerve to tell you how I feel......"

Barbara stopped his words with her lips, she closed the gap between them, she pushed herself into his lips. She took note of how his lips felt against hers, it was a feeling that was even greater than she imagined. Her body was feeling limp, as if it were melting. He moved his hands up to her face and pulled her deeper into the kiss. This is what he had been needing all night long, this is what he had been playing again over and over in his mind, and it was even more perfect.....

Barbara began to struggle for air, and Dick pulled away, allowing them both to take in the much needed air.

Barbara smiled at him. "I'm glad you finally told me why you were acting so strange..."

"C'mon... " He said, pulling her gently along with him. She walked in front of him, allowing him to wrap his arms around her waist, and lead her to wherever he was taking her.

They came to a glass door, which led to an outside balcony, he opened the door, and they walked through, There was a large couch swing, sitting out on the balcony. Dick led her and sat her down carefully on the swing. "Wait here..." He said.

Dick quickly ran inside the house again. He ran into his room, first, he grabbed a shirt, and pulled it over his torso, because the midnight air was too cold for him to sit out there shirtless. Then Dick walked over to his dresser, he opened a small drawer and removed a small silver chain with a diamond pendant. It had belonged to Dicks mother, who had passed away when he was a child.. Dick had saved the Necklace for about 10 years now... He had always promised to give it to the love of his life... He was in no way planning to give it to Barbara tonight, but after the events of the night, it felt right that he give it to her. Dick grabbed a few blankets and then walked back out to the balcony. He opened the door, Barbara was looking out over the edge of the balcony, taking in the view of the city. "I'm back..." Dick said softly, not to startle her. Dick sat down on the couch swing sideways, Barbara sat down as well, snuggling herself in between his legs and laying her head on his chest. She listened to the sound of his heart beat as he pulled the blankets over their bodies, to keep them warm in the midst of the nights cool air. Dick remembered the necklace, which was enclosed in his grasp. He slowly removed it and placed it around Barbara's neck, clasping it underneath her hair. Barbara noticed that he was putting something on her neck, and she looked down to see what he was doing. She had not been expecting to find a diamond necklace, she carefully picked up the pendant and admired its sparkle and shine. "Whats this?" Barbara asked. "It belonged to my mother... But... I want you to have it..."

His mother? His mother who had passed away, and had left the young Dick grayson scarred forever. "A-Are you sure?" She was in shock, this was a big deal for Dick, she knew that very well. The death of his parents had always been his weakness, it destroyed his whole world as a child, and he usually tried to hold on to everything he could about them... so why would he give something like this to her?

"Yes... I need you to have it..." He said, Barbara didn't ask herself anymore questions after that, she accepted his gift and loved the idea that it belonged to her now, it made her feel as if her and Dick belonged together now.

Barbara wrapped her hands around Dick's face and brought him down to kiss her. He captured her lips with a strong emotion, he wanted her to kiss his pain away once more, not the pain from his bullet wound, but a different pain, the pain he had inside of him, the loss of his parents, his mother. That was his biggest pain of all, and he poured all of that pain into his kiss, Barbara let Dick's tongue enter her mouth and explore every part of her mouth, as she did the same with him. Even though Barbara needed air again, she didn't want to break the kiss, it wasn't until the two were seconds away from suffocating, that they broke the kiss. Tears were in Barbara's eyes, she could feel how much Dick was hurting from the loss of his only family. "I-I'm sorry..." Were the only words she managed to tell him... She wished she could make all of his pain go away... but she didn't know what she could say to him...

"Don't worry...." He told her..."I'll be ok... as long as you're here, I'll be ok...." He lifted her chin and smiled at her, kissing her nose softly. Barbara suddenly remembered how tired she was, she wasn't quite sure how she got so much energy to sustain her through the night, she had been exhausted earlier... And now, once again, her eye lids became as heavy as lead, and her mind drew a blank, she nuzzled her head back into Dick's chest and dozed off into her deep sleep. Dick watched her fall asleep, her face looked so peaceful and her breath was steady and slow. Dick watched her dream on his chest... He whispered into her ear, "I love you Barbara Gordon..." Knowing that she probably didn't hear him. He didn't care, because he had no doubt that she knew that already...

Not too long after saying that, Dick began to fall asleep himself. The two fell asleep under the moonlight of Gotham city.

* * *

End :)

I wrote this story so fast! It was crazy! I didn't know I could type this fast!!! Haha, I'm surprised i didn't get a speeding ticket for writing this story so fast!! I didn't really even have an idea of what this story was gonna be! But i needed to write, i have been loving this couple lately! Dick is so handsome! I am jealous that he chose Barbara over me!! haha!!

well anyways! i hope you guys liked this story!!

Remember, if you are going to leave a review, please do not leave rude comments! :) thank you!!


End file.
